


The One With the Breakup

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: After years of being together, Joey realizes he doesn't feel the same way about Chandler as he did before.





	The One With the Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know it's been a while since my last post ( okay, it's been like two weeks, but for me it's a lot! ), but school just restarted and I have less time and/or inspiration, so yeah :/. Anyway, enjoy!

There's always this moment in a relationship when one of the people implied realizes they don't feel like they used to about their partner. That's exactly what happened to Joey Tribbiani that morning. He had woken up before Chandler, which rarely happened. Joey liked to sleep past noon, but not this time.

As he laid his eyes on the man still sleeping beside him, Joey realized with shock that he wasn't in love with him anymore. He smiled sadly before running a hand through the man's hair.

“ I'm sorry, ” Joey murmured, before leaving their bedroom, carrying the weight of his guilt.

Honestly, it shouldn't have shocked him, realizing that his feelings weren't the same anymore. Things between Chandler and him had been different for a while now. They fought more than usual, their sex life was quasi inexistent and their last date had been months ago. They simply weren't as close as they used to. 

  
By 11:00 am, Joey was pacing in the living room, thinking of how he would tell Chandler. He had to be honest, but try to spare him this heart-wrenching pain. Chandler was deeply in love with him, he knew this, that's why he felt awful about doing this to him.

When Chandler finally woke up, Joey was sitting at the counter, trying to read a script but he was unable to focus on the lines, stress overtaking his mind. He tensed when he felt his boyfriend's arms around him, his lips grazing the crook of his neck in a tender kiss.

“ Good morning, Sweetheart, ” he murmured, voice hoarse from having just woken up.

Joey didn't dare look at him, knowing it would remind him of the times where he was still in love with him. Times where he thought Chandler looked cute in his clothes and with his bedhead or times where his sarcastic comments wouldn't annoy him. But times had changed and Joey unfortunately didn't feel any of these things anymore.

“ I love you, ” Chandler said in his ear. Joey shuddered, his heart tightened.

He'd have to break Chandler's heart. Chandler who had commitment issues, but had still managed to have a long-term relationship. Chandler who had so much love to give, Chandler who just wanted to be loved even though he thought he didn't deserve it. Joey would have to break his heart, to _destroy_ him. He couldn't bear the thought, yet, he knew it was his only option. 

Joey turned around and looked at him with sad eyes. Chandler, having sensed his mood, quickly backed away.

“ What's wrong? ” he frowned, looking at his boyfriend.

 _God_ , why did he always have to look as vulnerable as an injured puppy? It made everything harder.

Joey took a deep breath.

“ I have to tell you something, ” he said. The sooner he did this, the sooner Chandler could move on. Obviously, Joey knew this would take time. Weeks, months, hell, probably _years_. They had been together for over five years after all.

“ I'm listening. ” Chandler smiled lovingly at him, any signs of his recent dismay suddenly gone. Joey tried memorizing the way his lips curved, knowing that, soon, the only thing remaining would be Chandler's sad eyes and his shattered, bleeding heart.

“ Maybe you should sit down, ” Joey advised him. Chandler understood how serious this was.

“ What's wrong, Joe? ” he asked, after he comfortably sat in his barcalounger.

Joey took another deep breath. 

“ I — We can't continue like this — I don't love you anymore. ” Words tumbled out of his mouth quicker than he intended them to. He wished he could've found the right words to tell him the truth, but there was no right way to do this. There wasn't a magic sentence that would make this less painful for either of them. 

Joey's words hit Chandler like venom.

“ I guess I'll — Do you want me to move out? ” he asked, voice breaking. He hoped Joey didn't notice, but he _did_ notice.

Chandler didn't want to let Joey know how much this hurt him, he wanted to stay strong in front of him, to preserve his dignity. 

Without waiting for an answer, Chandler left their apartment, knowing he'd have to find himself a place to stay until he got back on his feet. His heart, what was left of it anyway, felt heavy in his chest. Joey's words were knives and they had hit Chandler's heart like so, making it bleed. Healing these scars would be a long and daunting process.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes you may encounter as I am posting this at exactly 11:40 pm on a school night when I should've been asleep for at least an hour and a half. ( And English isn't my mother tongue! )


End file.
